25 Scenes: Warrior of Light & Garland
by Infectious Mike
Summary: Another 25 scene challenge this time starring and centering around the Warrior of Light & Garland. Content may include but is not limited to, language, romance, violence, humor, drama, and lot total of wtf moments. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Always the Hero  
**Author:** Infectious Mike  
**Prompt:** Hero  
**Category:** Dissidia: Final Fantasy  
**Genre:** Action/Drama  
**Character/Pairing:** WoL/Garland  
**Warning(s):** None

**A/N:** Another 25 Scenes this time starring Warrior of Light and Garland involving them in pairings or a battle or drabble or all three. This will be fun. These are also unedited because apparently those are the rules.

* * *

Garland waved his weapon around his head before thrusting it deep in the ground. The earth cracked open and sprung out in clumps around the Warrior of Light who was quickly backstepping away from the incoming attack. The Warrior of Light took to the air and threw his shield down at Garland who took the attack full force. The Warrior pulled his shield back to him dragging Garland along with it before sending him away with a diagonal slash. Garland's armor was strong enough to not be pierced by the Warrior's blade but the damage was still staggering.

The Warrior of Light chased Garland through the air coming to a stop only to thrust his blade at him in a violent stab. Garland dodged it in mid-air and opened his multiform weapon and smashed it over the Warrior of Light's spine sending him crashing into the ground. The Warrior of Light quickly got to his feet and jammed his sword in the ground. He spun and pillars of light emerged from the point of impact and homed in on Garland's position. Garland reflexively dodged to the left and jumped to the air throwing his spiraling weapon towards the ground where it erupted in a torrent of water.

The Warrior of Light evaded by taking to the air again where he called seven swords of light to his side. They lined up horizontally and shot out when the Warrior's sword and shield completed a single revolution around his body. The swords traveled towards Garland slowly accelerating. Garland whirled his weapon around himself using a long chain which created two cyclones. The seven swords were trapped inside the cyclones and were shot out in seven different directions until they reached the barrier of the battlefield.

Both warriors fell to the ground panted. They were tired. They'd been going back and forth for hours and neither of them could successfully do any significant damage. Garland broke the silence between them, "Why won't you give up and die?!"

The Warrior of Light smirked, "Because I cannot lose to you, I still have to save you from your cycle remember?"

"Yes, I remember clearly." Garland fell to a sitting position on the ground.

"That's it? That's all you're going to give me?" The Warrior probed.

"What? You want more?!" Garland asked vehemently. "I can still fight you know!"

The Warrior of Light's weapons vanished. Garland's weapon did as well. "Apparently Cosmos and Chaos don't think so. Our battle is finished," The Warrior noted nonchalantly.

Both of the unrelentingly stared at the other. Garland slowly began to stand up. "Shouldn't you be going towards your next destination?"

"I don't know if I even have one. My goal was to fight a defeat you and since Cosmos has taken my weapons away I can't do either. She must have something else in store for me," he took a seat next to Garland crossing his legs. "Although I have no idea what she wants me to do. She's always...so confusing." He scratched the side of his eye with a single gloved finger. "Well I can't let my friends be seen with a devout follower of the darkness, so I'm going to take my leave from this place." The Warrior said standing up. Garland laughed.

"Always the hero..." he muttered.

"What do you mean?" The Warrior inquired quickly going on the offensive.

"Everyone likes to be a little corrupted every once and a while," Garland stood up and approached the Warrior of Light. "A certain someone also likes to be...the hero. All. The. Fucking. Time."

The Warrior of Light stood in astonishment. Realization came upon him an instant later, "Oh...you must be talking about me..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Savior  
**Author**: Infectious Mike  
**Prompt**: Grave  
**Category**: Dissidia: Final Fantasy  
**Genre**: Hurt/Comfort  
**Character/Pairing**: WoL & Garland  
**Warning(s)**: None

**A/N**: It's been a while I know. Enjoy.

* * *

The Warrior of Light looked out at the terrace standing under the branches of a tree. His eyes slanted as he squinted in the yellow sunlight. The hero's lips were pursed and dry.

His sword was in his right hand parallel to the ground; his shield held slack in his left. He straightened out his back before he fell to the ground sitting. His right leg bent inward, pressing the sole of his armored foot to the side of his kneecap. The Warrior of Light leaned back against the tree behind him and closed his eyes. Taking in a deep breath he pulled back his right hand and blindly threw his sword high into the air. He didn't have to look to know it was going to land exactly where he wanted it to.

His sword fell with a soft noise. The hero stood and approached the landing point which was in front of a make-shift head stone. He removed his shield buckler and wrapped the leather straps around the hilt of his sword and let it hang over the cross guard. Looking down at the soil at his feet he murmured. "I finally saved you..." he paused for a long time. He turned his back to the grave and slowly walked in the opposite direction from it. "Rest in peace, Garland."


End file.
